


Acknowledged Me!

by Neorulez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Uchiha family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: All Sasuke ever dreamed of is his father acknowledging him. That is all Sasuke ever wanted. Surprisingly, Fugaku, at long last, acknowledged his son, Sasuke.





	Acknowledged Me!

"That's my boy, Itachi." Fugaku praised his eldest son for a good job done.

"Thank you, Father." Itachi replied, smiling delightfully at his father. Undeniable the eldest son from Uchiha family loved being praised by his father, though, sometimes, Itachi can't  
help but think his father is overdoing it. Even so, there were times such as these, he wished his father wouldn't think so highly of him.

"Father!" An excitable, boyish voice piped in. A young boy with gentle black eyes and spiky hair appeared in the room. "Father, I learned a new jutsu just recently and I wanted to show you!" The youthful boy proclaimed, bubbling with excitement.

"Is that so?" Almost instantly, Itachi grew intrigued upon hearing his younger brother publicized he learned a new jutsu. "I am so proud of you Sasuke." Itachi flashed his kid brother a beam of satisfaction.

"Ah shucks, thanks big bro, but I haven't completed it yet but I wanted to show you and father!" Sasuke informed them, dimpling.  
"Sasuke, I know you're excited to show us your new jutsu but I am discussing an important matter with Itachi at the moment so if you don't mind leaving temporarily for a moment that would be great." Overcome with distaste for his youngest son random appearance, the head of the Uchiha clan maintain a calm demeanor, do his utmost to not yell at Sasuke for barging in unannounced.

"Forgive me, father, but I…" Sasuke apologized, afraid he may have anger his father by coming into the room without permission. After he made an apology, a determination played across the youth's face, looked squarely in his father's face. Don't assume now Sasuke was just going to leave without showing his father and brother his jutsu. "Father, I worked so hard on perfecting this jutsu, at least allow me to show you what I can do, please!" The youth insisted, doggedly. Sitting up, looking towards his father, Sasuke told himself not to back down―not yet at least―looked his father straight in eye, show him he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I highly doubt you perfected this jutsu if you just learned it just recently." His father noted as a matter of fact. .Undoubtedly, Fugaku would love to see his son's jutsu, though, he had a feeling if Sasuke showed him now he would be definitely disappointed. "If you would please leave so Itachi and I can finished our discussion would be great." He repeated, not bothering to look at Sasuke.

"Father, please…!" Sasuke swallowed down the tears that threatened to overcome him at the thought of his father being annoyed by his persistence.

"Come on Father, let Sasuke show you his jutsu, I bet it is amazing." Itachi butted in, smiling at Sasuke.

"See Father, even big bro thinks it is amazing!" Sasuke pointed out, excitedly. Thank you, Itachi! If Itachi wasn't here, Sasuke most definitely would not have a chance to show his father his jutsu.

"Hmm, I don't know." Their father said, resting his chin on his hand. Surely, from what he heard from Itachi that Sasuke's jutsu may be amazing is convincing needless to say, however, Fugaku doesn't think it is as amazing as his eldest son attempt to make him believe. Aside from that Fugaku has saw it himself anyways. Although Sasuke or Itachi may not know this yet, but he already see Sasuke's jutsu in action. Remarkable, really, on top of that, wonderful Sasuke learned the jutsu in a short amount of time given too. Even more so he actually have better control in using than Itachi was at his age too. Despite that, Sasuke still needs room to improve the jutsu.

"Father, I worked my ass off trying to perfect this jutsu, least you could do is let me perform it in front of you!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his hands to the ground. Both Itachi and  
Fugaku froze and stare with wide eyes and eyebrows raised. Never had they ever seen Sasuke so angry ―so full of rage. Unable to keep his anger at bay, the youth was similar to a wild, turbulent storm about to let out a torrent storm.

"Now, Sasuke─" His father started.

"Forget it, I don't even care anymore." Sasuke muttered as he lifted himself up before walking.

"Sasuke, wait─" Still his father attempt to talk with him, and yet Sasuke, barely bothered to listened instead he went upon deaf ears, walked away fast towards sliding door.  
"Sasuke, please listen to father at least!" Itachi protested, wanting his younger brother to hear what their father had to say.

"I am sick of tired of talking! It is pointless anyways! What's point in listening to him anyways? I know exactly what he is going to say regardless even if I hear him out or not!" Point blank is Sasuke had enough of his father never bothering to acknowledged him. When is he going to say to him, "That's my boy, Sasuke." or "Atta boy, Sasuke." Will he ever get  
acknowledged by his father?

"Sasuke." Fugaku repeated. He sighed and looked Sasuke squarely in the eye. "Of course your jutsu is wonderful. I have saw it myself but it still needs work."

This wasn't definitely what Sasuke wanted to hear, if anything, his father made him even angrier than before.

"Father, I want you to acknowledged me! Can you please do that? Say that you are proud of me, just acknowledged me goddamn it!" No matter how much Sasuke try to keep his tears from falling, teardrops welled in his eyes, cascaded down his face whilst releasing anger and sadness he had held in for all this time. At same time, he let out heart wrenching wail, followed by a series of tears.

"Sasuke…" Itachi murmured, his eyes saddening. Now, Itachi understand why Sasuke always keen on learning new jutsu, concluded if he learn a new jutsu his father will finally acknowledged him on good job done. Realize, also, that is why Sasuke always insisted him teaching, which, Itachi never bothered to do of course. All in all, Sasuke ever only wanted was his father to acknowledged him instead of pointing out on ways he could improved. Of course, he knew of his father's neglect, even, occasionally, blackmailed his father into spending time with Sasuke, but it never gave the attention or acknowledgement that Sasuke craved.

At once, Fugaku realized why his son yearned his attention. Admittedly, he must say that maybe he has not been a good father as he thought he had.

"Forgive me, Sasuke," Fugaku apologized. "I never meant to hurt you in anyway. I am proud of you as well. Sasuke, you're my youngest son and I loved you so dearly. I am so proud of you. Also glad you're my son."

"Father….!" Unable to believe, he is actually hearing these words from his father, Sasuke ran over towards his father, pulled him into a hug. 

"Father, I love you." Sasuke exclaimed with tears of happiness this time rushing down his face.


End file.
